


Caught

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader shares a room with Dean, and catches him jacking off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It had been a long and tiring day, and instead of squabbling over rooms, you and Dean had decided to share one. Normally it was the case that Dean would share with his brother, and out of a need for privacy, you'd get your own little single, but after this hunt, you were in no mood to be alone, or to argue, and since Sam had decided to stay behind on this case, you had ended up sharing the twin with Dean for a change. It hadn't taken long for you to sink into the mattress after a quick shower, finding that you didn't even care you were only in your panties and t-shirt. You were so tired, before Dean had even left the shower, you were out cold.

When you opened your eyes, disturbed at around 3am, you didn't move straight away. For a moment, you listened, trying to figure out what the noise was, your eyes very slowly adjusting to the darkness of the motel room. Movement caught your eye in the blackness, and your hand moved silently up and underneath your pillow, outstretched fingers touching your gun, ready to pull it on the intruder.

As the room grew clearer, you blinked, seeing Dean in the bed opposite yours. He was sat up, and clearly awake, and your hand moved away from your gun as the realisation of what the noises were settled into your mind. Heavy breathing, the odd gasp and groan, and the rustle of flesh on bedsheets. The covers were thrown askew on his bed, his head arched backwards, eyes shut, his bottom lip held between his teeth. Your gaze moved down, seeing that his boxers were haphazardly bunched around his knees, his pale skin more visible now your eyes has adjusted. One hand was tangled in the bedsheets, knuckles white as his other hand worked up and down his hard cock.

Your mouth went dry, your eyes wide as you continued to watch Dean touching himself, the movement of his fingers mesmerising. He was bigger than you'd imagined, not that you spent much time thinking about Dean's dick, and you wondered briefly if this was the first time he'd dared do this with someone else in the room. He definitely wasn't aware you were awake, what with his mouth spilling such filthy sounds into the darkened air. His hand jerked once, and his head snapped forward, his eyes opening as he gasped hard. 'Fuck...'

Wet heat pooled between your legs and you shifted a little in your bed, cursing the old mattress as it creaked a little. Your eyes shut as Dean's head snapped towards you, his movements ceasing. You heard him move, swinging his legs over the bed as you froze, barely even breathing as he fell silent.

'Y/N?' He whispered, and you ignored him, pretending to still be asleep, slightly mortified at catching him in such a compromising position. Despite your own arousal at the sight. 'Y/N?' Dean whispered again, leaning forward slightly, a smile in his voice. 'I know you're awake.' You didn't respond, although your heart was attempting to escape your chest, judging by how hard it was beating. Would he hear that? 'I know you saw me.'

You remained still, but you heard him settle back onto the bed, a groan reaching you in the darkness, and you _knew_ he'd started again.

'Fuck.' He grunted. 'You like that, Y/N? Watching me jack off?' Somehow you knew he was grinning at you, and a little part of you grew bolder. You opened your eyes a crack, seeing the blurred silhouette of his body, covers thrown completely off now, cock hard and proudly jutting from his body, his hand wrapped around the steel column as he stroked himself. 'You sure you don't wanna watch some more?'

Your entire body shook nervously, your mouth still dry, limbs aching to push you from the bed, stumble onto him and make him pay for what he was doing. Hot arousal flooded you, and unbidden, a moan escaped your dry lips as he continued to touch himself, his eyes locked on your now open ones.

'That's it, baby. I knew you were awake.'

'Dean...what are you doing?' You asked quietly, not moving from your bed.

'Well, I was masturbating. It's kinda hard without the aid of Casa Erotica, but now you've woken up...'

'And you're assuming that I'm interested?' You asked, sitting up slowly. 'Maybe I'm not.'

'Please.' Dean grinned wolfishly, and you blushed a little. 'You don't hide it very well.' His hand was still moving on his cock as you pushed the covers off, your bare feet dropping to the ground as you sat on the bed and contemplated him. 'You just gonna watch then?' His eyes dropped to your breasts, your hard nipples straining against the fabric. 'Or do you wanna help me out?' You stood up, not replying as you walked around to the foot of his bed. 'Y/N?' He asked, pausing in his movements.

'Don't stop.' You ordered. Dean's eyebrows shot up, and you nodded your head in his direction. 'Keep touching yourself, Dean.' He obliged, watching you with darkened green eyes as he continued to pump his own shaft, precum glistening on the head of his cock. 'Use your other hand.' Your voice was quiet but commanding. 'Touch your balls, Dean.' He nodded, his free hand coming up to fondle his own sac. His head dropped backwards again, a groan spilling from his mouth as he enjoyed the sensation of you watching him jack off. Slowly, whilst he wasn't watching, you pulled off your own t-shirt, stripping your panties down at the same time. When you stood straight, he was still engrossed in his own actions and you took the opportunity to kneel on the bed between his spread legs.

The bed dipped under your weight and he looked up, eyes wide as you pulled his hands away from his cock. Without any preamble, your hand clasped the base of his dick and your mouth descended on him, making his hips jerk. 'Oh Christ.' He called out, his hands gripping the sheets either side of his body as you sucked and licked his cock, working your tongue over his length whilst swallowing him down. 'Fuck, Y/N.'

You stopped, looking up at him. 'What?'

'Don't stop.' He begged, and you smiled coyly, before taking him all the way in, ignoring your gag reflex to deep throat him. He gasped and wheezed, his knuckles white as his fists bunched into the sheets. 'Fuck. Fuck. Shit, I'm gonna cum.' He warned, before his hips thrust wildly. You kept up your movements, caressing the underside of his cock with your tongue as he pulsed inside your mouth, finally ejaculating into your throat. You swallowed down the warmth, staying still as he finished, his pants short and harsh. With a lick clean, you released him, sitting back on your knees as you watched him.

Dean's breathing was shallow, and he pushed himself up slowly, watching you. 'Was that okay?' You asked, a little nervous now the deed was done.

'Okay?' He chuckled. 'Shit, that was more than okay.' He pulled you close to him, his thumb coming up to rub over your hard nipple. 'Should have done this a lot sooner.' He rolled you over onto your back, ignoring your yelp of surprise, covering your mouth with his own. You panicked, more than aware that not a few seconds ago, you were swallowing his cum. But Dean didn't seem to care as he kissed you hard, his hands wandering down your torso, one finger sliding between your folds. 'You taste like me.' He muttered, a grin spreading over his face. 'Now I'm gonna taste you.' Without warning, he slid down your body, pulling your thighs apart. His questing fingers stroked up and down your pussy, before one finger entered you, and you groaned, your hips moving of their own accord. He sank his finger in deeper, flicking out his tongue to swipe at your clit.

'Dean...' You gasped, as he added a second finger, thrusting them in and out, making you wetter as your walls clenched around him. His tongue continued to set a rhythm against your clit, and you quickly started to come undone under his ministrations. 'Dean, please...' He looked up at you, green eyes heavy with lust as his tongue and fingers worked you into a frenzy. Your head fell backwards, your back arching as your fingers dug into the mattress, mimicking his movements from moments before.

With a curl of his fingers upwards inside you, he hit your g-spot and you fell apart, a cry spilling from your lips as you came hard. His tongue left your clit as he pulled his fingers away from you, licking up your essence as you continued to writhe on the bed. Fireworks exploded in your head, and the darkness lifted from the room as you saw stars behind your eyes. When you finally stopped, your eyes opening again, Dean was above you, a cheeky grin on his face as he looked down at you.

'Was that okay?' He repeated your earlier question, but you didn't reply, simply pulling him down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. His hands pushed underneath your shoulders, holding you close as he shifted a little further up the bed. His cock brushed against your soaked cunt, and you pulled back, questioning him silently. 'I guess I want you.' He shrugged, and you smiled, kissing him again, pushing your hips up. Dean took the hint and pushed back, his cock sinking into you slowly and you both groaned with completion.

Without speaking, he started thrusting into you, his cock hitting every spot and making you cry out. His arms held you close and he ducked his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh, only increasing the sounds you made.

'Dean...please.' He nodded, his thrusts harder and more insistent, and you felt his hips slamming into yours with every stroke. He pulled one of his hands from your shoulder, moving it down to grasp your ass, pulling you up, deepening the angle of his cock as he fucked you. The change made you whimper, feeling the bruises already forming but not caring, only wanting more, and harder. He obliged without you asking, and you felt the heat building inside you. His cock swelled, and his brow furrowed, a single drop of sweat beading on his forehead, before rolling down. You clutched at him, practically screaming as he pounded into you, your walls tightening around him to the point that he cried out, cumming hard inside you. A litany of curses spilled from his lips as he collapsed onto you, your breaths mingling, hot and uneven in the aftermath of your mutual climax.

'Fuck.' He grunted, pulling away from you and rolling to the side. For a moment you both lay there, trying to catch your breath, his hand seeking out yours. Your head rolled to the side and you looked at him questioningly, as he pulled your hand up towards him, kissing the back of it. 'I've wanted to do that for a while.' He admitted, turning onto his side to face you. You raised an eyebrow, mimicking his movement, despite the protest of your lower half.

'Really?' He nodded and you smiled a little.

'What about you?' He asked, a little nervous. You ran a finger down his chest and kissed him briefly, before pulling back.

'Can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind.' Dean grinned and you rested your forehead against his. 'Just next time, let me sleep a bit longer, k?'

 


End file.
